A Night in Hot Water
by flashtrager1398
Summary: Hayley and Klaus have a connection there is no doubt about it she's carrying his child so when Marcel finds out about this uninvited house guest matters meet a breaking point and a final showdown between him and Klaus ensue. A short one shot I wrote after 1x03.


I opened the back door to the patio and looked at the water that shimmered in the moonlit pool. One more night til the full moon. The night air buzzed with the sounds of New Orléans and the smell of jambalaya and honeysuckle. I sat down by the pool dipping my feet into the cool waters as the warm air caressed my exposed skin. The shorts and tan tank top did little to cover my body but in a town this sweltering during the day I wasn't complaining. Then again in a few months I'm sure vanity would get the best of me and I'd want to cover up.

My hand reached over and ran across my stomach thinking of my daughter, and then with a shudder of her father. I shook my head trying to shake loose the thoughts in my mind and closed my eyes tightly trying to will them away. I took a deep breath and there he was standing there at the far end of the pool. The darkness seeming to cloud around him like fog.

"Planning on going for a late night dip?" he asked. He walked into the light his alabaster skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. Niklaus Mikaelson was a viking out of time.

I smiled, "It might have crossed my mind."

He stepped lightly staring at me like a hunter would a deer. That was just Klaus though, he looked at everyone like he was the victor and they his victim. "Well don't let me stop you." he said. My heart began to race as he leaned against the table on the opposite side of the pool.

I stood up peeling off my shirt. He raised an eye brow as I bent over sliding the denim shorts over my legs. I kicked them off and then dove in. The rush of water felt like ecstasy against my heat kissed skin and when I rose out of the water Klaus was there knelt in front of me. I looked up at those big blue eyes as rage filled them. I turned to see seven people walk into the courtyard. Klaus Reached down and hoisted my up out of the water.

"What exactly do you think you're all doing in my home?" Klaus snapped at them as they stood there quietly. "Answer me!" he shouted, and I jumped back a little, startled.

"Your home?" the voice rose from the back of the small crowd. "This was never your home." Marcel emerged as Klaus took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves immediately. "You are a guest here." he said slowly walking to the front and center of his entourage. "unfortunately, I have a no pets policy." he said and my heart beat picked up. "No dogs allowed."

I turned around quicker than I could have any other day of the month and pushed open the gate slamming it shut behind me just to have it thrown open by one of Marcel's men. I fell to the ground. The dirt cling to my wet skin. The earth beneath me turning to mud. I crawled backward and thought of my daughter, just as Josh came into my line of sight. He snapped the vampire's neck and reached down taking my hand helping me to my feet.

Klaus was being restrained by three vampires as Marcel walked forward strange dagger in his hand, "I had this special made for you Klaus." Josh stepped forward and I reached out shaking my head, "Give my regards to your father." I let Josh go and he surged forward colliding into Marcel's gut the pair of them crashing into the pool. The distraction gave Klaus the edge. He pulled his arms loose beheading one of his assailants. He bit another and the last he kicked his foot right through the man's chest. Josh surfaced out of the water first and sailed through the air immediately rejoining Klaus. Marcel's popped out of the water like a cork from a bottle of champagne. "Wo-Hoo!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as I Stepped out of the shadows.

There were still three other vampires, along with Marcel. "I think it's time you left mate." Klaus growled. There was a crack in the wind next to me and I could feel my eyes turn gold as I jumped up into the air out of the vampire's reach. Klaus simply extended his arm and pulled the woman's heart out of his chest. I crouched down on the gate. "So ill prepared. You think I would surround myself with fools that could be so easily taken apart?" Klaus smiled broadly. I hopped down to rejoin them and suddenly a stabbing pain reached deep inside my gut.

I screamed and Josh was at my side instantly along with Klaus. "It's the baby!" I cried out, something was wrong. Klaus got to his feet just as Davina showed up beside Marcel.

"So you brought the young with you, delightful." Davina grimaced and another searing shot of pain shot through me.

"Klaus!" I shrieked. Klaus instantly appeared behind one the two remaining vampires holding his ribcage in his hand. I reached out and found Josh's hand. Klaus held his hands up to his head and arched his back in pain as Davina walked toward him. Josh stood up right and started toward Klaus when the last of Marcel's minions rushed him. The two wrestling on the ground beside the pool as Marcel walked closer to Klaus the dagger glimmering in the moonlight and then he was on his knees screaming in his own agony.

I turned to see Sophie hand out stretched in Marcel's direction. Davina turned to Marcel "No!" she screeched and Klaus was already breaking her back in half. The girl fell over into the crystal pool, lifeless. Marcel attempted to stand until Thierry came from behind him snapping his neck and then just as quickly he moved to Josh's aid shoving his hand into the last of Marcel's lackeys pulling out the man's heart.

"I don't remember you being relieved from time out." Klaus said playfully to Thierry as he walked over to me.

"Someone let me out early." he replied helping Josh up with his bloodied hand.

Josh smiled. "I've been sneaking him blood."

"And I suppose you'll want vengeance for your lost love." Klaus said.

"I just got it." Thierry answered, "I hold Marcel responsible for what happened that night. Not you."

I finally got to my feet with Klaus' help, "How's my Little Wolf?" he asked.

"I've been better. You know having a powerful witch try and rip out your uterus sucks. I don't recommend it." my reply earned me a smile of my own, "And can I say special shout out to the new guy Josh. First off for kicking ass and second for coming up with his own scheme to help take out Marcel."

Josh bowed and I laughed genuinely as Sophie rambled on about needing to see one of the witches first thing in the morning. "Well duh, I was almost turned inside out." I shook my head as the witch.

"You wanted Marcel alive. He's all yours." Klaus motioned to him and kept his eyes on me.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Josh asked. Klaus' gaze was electrifying me sending shivers down my back and into my soul.

"I'm thinking we'll take him to do some gardening of his own." she said flashing Thierry as smile. He tipped his hat gratefully as Klaus' lips crashed against mine.


End file.
